elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
Ackwada
Ackwada is an Imperial system in the Core Systems within the Inner Orion Spur. It was first discovered by Augustus Brenquith. Decades later, the Rockforth Corporation declared itself the sole owner of Ackwada, with all land deeds and development rights to the system. In 2865, Ackwada was the site of a notable clash between the Empire-backed mercenary group Lanner's Privateers and the Federal Navy, which resulted in a scandal that brought down Federal President Isaac Gellan's administration. Ackwada remains Rockforth's headquarters in the 34th century. History In 2865, a request from the Rockforth Corporation reached the Emperor for assistance in the Ackwada system against the Federation. At the promise of substantial financial reward a battlegroup was assembled to respond.Tourist Beacon 0132 Officially, the appointed leader of this flotilla, one Samuel Lanner, was an independent trader and privateer. The clash between the Federation and Lanner's forces remained limited and the Federal fleet withdrew to Laveack. The Rockforth Corporation paid up as promised and signed a contract with Lanner's privateers to guarantee the defence of the system. Seven years later, in 2872 the fleet returned. A clash with Lanner's forces resulted in a stalemate. Using Anaconda transports and Cobra Mark I's, Lanner was able to outmanoeuvre the larger Federal battle group, forcing another retreat. In 2873, Lanner was summoned back to Achenar, Records indicate he departed from Ackwada, but he was never heard from again. A memorial stone was erected in the Hall of Martyrs in his honour.Tourist Beacon 0133 In 2974, the Federation pushed further. Another invasion began in the Ackwada system. This time, instead of sending a 'privateer' battlegroup, the Empire supllied ships and equipment directly to the system's residents. The 'Yorkville Partriots' rose up and defeated the Federation fleet six weeks after they arrived.''Tourist Beacon 0141 The Dien W'rit Estate ''In the early part of 3241, Dien W'rit, a powerful interstellar entrepeneur, died in unusual circumstances while on holiday in Yorksville, Thompson's Planet (Ackwada). The matter was complicated when it was revealed that he had died leaving behind a recently modified Last WIll and Testament which made Thompson , CEO of the Rockforth Corporation, sole heir to the entire W'rit estate. The W'rit family alleged corruption, though they had no evidence othen than the fact of the change in the will.Tourist Beacon 0215 Then, in July 3251, there was a terrorist attack, launched from unidentified starships, which attacked one of the headquarter buildings in Yorksville. A Federal Senator, several Imperial barristers, and many Rockforth legal staff were killed, not none of the W'rit family, who had left on a trip to see the local wildlife. The case was dropped, but the attackers were never found. However, in 3273, several members of the W'rit family were present during an explosion at an agricultural facility on Altair. Ackwada Discovery The official discovery of this system and its habitable planet is nowadays accredited to Augustus Brenquith, although the Rockforth Corporation claim the land deeds and development rights to the system. Thirty nine years after the Corporation declared the system its own; an ancient message capsule (a common way for sending messages at the time) was recovered from outside the orbit of Jupiter in the Sol system.Tourist Beacon 0216 '' ''The discovery aroused considerable interest amongst archeologists on Earth at the time while the capsule was in transit to the New Delhi University there was heated debate as to whether the artefact should be opened or not. When the capsule was studied, the seal was seen to be broken, so the matter was resolved. Inside the capsule was a message crystal with the log of the second five years of Augustus Brenquith's solitary search for new worlds, his 'glittering legacy', included in the list of planetary systems that he had stumbled upon was that of Ackwada. System Layout * Ackwada (Class G star) ** Lopez's Mine (Rocky body) *** George's Inheritance (Planetary Outpost) *** Carter Hanger (Coriolis Starport) ** Biggs's Hole (Metal-rich body) *** Bokeili Colony (Planetary Outpost) *** Rush's Camp (Orbis Starport) ** Thompson's Planet (Earth-like world) *** Birminghamport (Orbis Starport) ** Ackwada 4 (High metal content world) *** Smith Vision (Outpost) *** Ackwada 4 a (Rocky body) ** Ackwada 5 (High metal content world) *** MacVicar Port (Outpost) ** Ackwada 6 (High metal content world) ** Ackwada 7 (Rocky Ice world) ** Ackwada 8 (Rocky Ice world) ** Ackwada 9 (Icy body) *** Ackwada 9 a (Icy body) ** Ackwada 10 (Icy body) ** Ackwada 11 (Icy body) *** Ackwada 11 a (Icy body) **** Csoma Vision (Planetary Outpost) References Category:Star systems with in-game descriptions